Two Wrongs Can Make a Right
by EscapeArtistAO
Summary: Andy is the leader of a group in the post apocalyptic world. She runs into an even larger group and finds something in someone she never thought she would find.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaders and Ladders

Andy stomped onto the black pavement with her black combat boots. She never slowed down. Not even after a fight. She turned around to look at her massive group and slightly smiled. They had only lost one member of the group in a battle with about fifty biters. She knew that feeling relieved was sort of an asshole way of thinking, but coming out of a fight like that and still having about thirty people was sort of amazing to her. Andy's long, wavy black hair blew against her face in the fall wind. She looked to her left and saw Casey, her best friend. Casey was Andy's best friend even before the world went to shit. Casey was a blonde preppy girl who was the exact opposite of Andy. Andy was slender and pale while Casey was curvy and tan. But they somehow complemented each other. They always had.

"The crowd is getting tired. We have to find somewhere to crash." Casey warned Andy. Andy stopped and looked behind her. She tucked her long hair back behind her ear and sighed. Andy was not used to being leader, but she was damn good at it. Their camp had been over-run about a month back. It was a shame, they had a nice set up. Andy's father had been torn apart by biters which made Andy the assumed leader of the large group. Their community was double was it was a month ago, but shit happens in the apocalypse. Andy looked around and slid her machete into its holster on her hip.

"Alright. You, me and Jordan can go out looking for a place." Andy said as she turned her attention to the crowd behind her. Luckily, there weren't any kids in their group. Mostly just twenty somethings and a few middle aged guys. "As for everyone else, I want you to stay put. If any biters or aggressors come this way, you know what to do." Andy yelled. Andy motioned for Jordan and Casey to follow her. Jordan was a tall, handsome kid who was not the brightest but not the dumbest. He was only twenty years old which seemed so young to Andy even though she was only six years older than him. The trio walked through the woods for what seemed like hours before they finally came across an abandoned two story cabin. Andy motioned for Casey and Jordan to be at the ready when she swiftly flew the door open. Aside from a couple rogue biters, the cabin wasn't a bad hideout. For now. Casey and Jordan offered to go retrieve the rest of the group while Andy started searching for food. She found some canned beans and pineapple that luckily hadn't expired. After an hour of getting food and blankets together, Andy heard the rest of the group come in. Sadly because of Andy's temper, the group mostly avoided her as much as possible. She was not afraid to kill who she needed to. Her body count wasn't huge but it wasn't small. If she saw a threat, she handled it. When Andy's father died, something inside of her snapped and her humanity was mostly gone. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She sort of liked it this way.

Once her group had settled in, Andy decided to survey the perimeter of the cabin first. Just to make sure that there weren't any random biters walking around. Andy held her machete close and breathed in the autumn night. Suddenly, Andy heard a branch snap behind her. She whirled around but saw nothing. She heard nothing. No groans from a biter, no other twigs snapping. Andy walked cautiously to investigate but before she could approach the area, Jordan called out to her softly.

"Hey Andy, we need you in here." He said as quietly as he could. Andy nodded and stuck her weapon back in it's sleeve. Little did Andy know, she was being watched.

The next morning, Andy and her group had already started out on the road to search for permanent lodgings. The air was getting colder at a faster pace. Andy knew they had to find something quick. Casey and Jordan were beside Andy and kept her pace. The group behind them was mostly quiet. Then, Andy heard shuffling in the woods next to them. Andy paused and looked around. Casey and Jordan looked at her confused. Before Andy could explain what she heard, shots were being fired. Andy and the remaining group members that hadn't been shot, got down low to the ground. Andy felt a sharp pain in her arm and shortly yelped. A bullet had grazed her arm. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the shots stopped. Andy stood up as she saw a sea of men emerge from the woods. Andy was now eye to eye with a tall man who was half balding.

"Well look at you darlin'. Aren't you a pretty one?" the man said as he circled her.

"Prettier than you." Andy said sarcastically. The man bellowed with laughter and stopped as he faced her. "Who are you and what do you want?" Andy asked as she gritted her teeth. Her group was now cut in half because of this prick.

"Well in answer to the first question, my name is Simon. Let me guess, you are….sugar tits!" Simon cackled. The other members of his pack laughed along with him. Andy folded her arms.

"The name is Andy douche bag." Andy replied. Simon stopped laughing and his smile faded. He scratched his head and put a hand on his hip.

"I see. Well Andy, we are here to take all of your shit." Simon said sternly. Andy laughed.

"Uh huh. Too bad we don't have anything." Andy said as she smirked. She wasn't afraid of backwoods trash.

"Nothing huh? I guess we will see. Tony? Search her." Simon ordered as he turned around. A husky man approached Andy.

"You're not touching me." Andy growled. Tony laughed and reached out to grab Andy. Andy jerked her arm down and grabbed her machete. With one swift swing, Andy had sliced Tony's forearm off. Tony started screaming and flopping on the ground. The remaining group members pulled out their weapons and preyed the ammo had run out on the other side.

"Are you kidding me?! You are a stupid broad." Simon bellowed. Before Andy could think, someone had come up behind her and taken her machete. They held her arms back as she tried to fight. The rest of the group had been contained. They were fucked.

Andy and her group were led to a giant compound that was guarded with tall metal walls. There were wooden pikes surrounding the outer wall with biters stationed on each one. Andy was kicked onto her knees along with everyone else of hers. Andy jolted her head to move her hair out of her face, then she saw a shorter man with shoulder length blonde hair emerge from the compound gate. Andy couldn't help but notice a tall, handsome man walking in front of the shorter one. This guy had salt and pepper facial hair and slicked back black hair. His jeans held low on his sculpted body and his leather jacket complemented his eyes. Andy shook away her thoughts of how hot this dude was and focused. The man smiled a devilish grin and stared Andy down.

"What the hell do we have here fellas?" The man exclaimed. Simon approached him and gave him Andy's machete.

"Bitch cut off Tony's arm. He ended up bleedin' out before we could make it here." Simon whispered to the man.

"Oh did she? Well that wasn't very fuckin' nice!" The man said as he approached Andy. Casey shivered next to her and whimpered. "Why did you cut Tony's arm off, beautiful?" the man asked.

"No man touches me without my permission." Andy said smirking. The man roared a sarcastic laugh.

"I see. I like that. A strong woman is always sexy as hell. Where are my manners? I'm Negan. What's your name gorgeous?" Negan asked as he kneeled down to Andy's level.

"Andy." She spat out.

"Andy? I like it. It's a lot better than those dumb generic names women seem to have nowadays. Well the thing is Andy, you pretty much killed on of my guys. Not cool. Not fuckin' cool at all. So I would say we probably need to make it even, yeah? Lucille here? She will straighten everything out." Negan said as he showed off a baseball bat with barbed wire wrapped around it. "Hmm, who is Lucille gonna play with today?! So many choices!" Negan cackled. He snaked his way down to a younger couple, Lindsey and Evan. Andy didn't know them well. Just that they were from Florida, just like her. Negan laughed and suddenly struck Evan on the head with his bat. Lindsey screamed a blood curdling scream as Negan landed each blow to Evan's skull. Andy gritted her teeth. Once Negan had bashed in Evan's brains to mush, he pulled Andy to her feet gently.

"Now, let's have a chat darlin'. Just you and me. What do ya say?" asked Negan. Andy nodded slowly. Negan wrapped an arm around Andy's neck and led her to the compound. Andy heard the other men ordering her group to get up and follow. "Okay now I have some questions Andy. Do you all have some sort of safe zone? Or are you drifters?" Negan asked.

"Drifters." Andy growled.

"Ah okay. Well how about you all come and live here with us? You can work for me! Well, your group can work for me. You on the other hand, I have a whole different proposition for you." Negan said suggestively.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Andy asked.

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk alone." Negan said as he led Andy to a large warehouse. Andy looked back and saw Casey looking desperately at her as they ushered her and the group into another warehouse. Negan led Andy to a nice room that had black leather couches and a four post bed. It was the nicest room Andy had seen in a long time. Negan motioned for Andy to sit on the couch and he sat closely next to her.

"So listen doll. I'm sorry I had to do that in front of ya. But eye for an eye right? You get that don't you?" Negan asked as he put a hand on Andy's leg.

"Yeah. I get it." Andy growled. "So can you just get to the point? What do you want me to do?" Andy asked. Negan smiled.

"Direct and to the point. No bullshit. I like that. Well darlin', here is the deal. The way things work in my house is, you earn your keep. Now, I pick and choose who does what job. But I am gonna give you a choice. You can either go out and find me shit or be my woman." Negan said light heartedly. Andy snapped her head up to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Andy asked.

"Well, one of my women at least. I have seven other so called wives. You'll get along fine with em'." Negan said as he smiled at Andy. Andy laughed which confused Negan.

"I would rather find and bring you shit." Andy said.

"Right. Well, let's give it a couple weeks and maybe i'll grow on ya. If not, you can be one of my little shoppers. How about that?" Negan replied.

"Why me? I have a feeling you aren't this nice to all of your prisoners. Plus out of all of the women in my group, I am by far the least good looking. You could have any of them out there." Andy asked. She wanted Casey to be have this title. Casey wouldn't make it out in the real world. Andy had saved her from countless biters.

"Well, let's just say there is somethin' about you I am havin' a hard fuckin' time resisting." Negan said smiling an evil grin. Just then, he gripped her chin and pulled it to him. "And don't let me ever hear you say you aren't somethin' pretty to look at. Got it?" Negan whispered. She could feel his hot breath mixing with hers. He smelled like cigars and whiskey but it shockingly made Andy's legs tingle. Andy nodded and Negan trailed his vision from Andy's mouth to her eyes.

"Good girl. Now, let's go show you where you'll be stayin' at." Negan said as he lifted Andy to her feet. Andy followed Negan and got lost in thought. She was beyond pissed that this is where they ended up, but it was the first time they had been relatively safe in so long. Negan opened two white double doors and women in black dresses were all sitting around. They straightened when Negan walked in. Negan approached one of them and kissed her deeply. She didn't seem to like it as much as he did. Andy had a disgusted look on her face.

"Ladies, this is Andy. She is the newest addition. Hopefully. Show her the fuck around? Make sure she dresses like she is fuckin' supposed to?" Negan asked the one he kissed. The woman nodded and Negan turned back to Andy.

"I will see you later darlin'." Negan said. Andy got a familiar feeling of lust in her bones but simply ignored it. She was supposed to hate this man. The taller woman that Negan kissed approached Andy.

"Hi Andy. I'm Sherry. This is Amber. That's Lacey. This is Charlotte, Katie, Stephanie and Ashlynn. Girls this is Andy." Sherry announced. The ladies smiled and said hello, except for Ashlynn. She eyed Andy like she was competition. "Charlotte, will you grab Andy a black dress out of the closet? Size 2 I believe?" Sherry asked. Andy nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Andy asked. Sherry smiled.

"I worked at a department store before all of this happened. Come on, let's get you to your room." Sherry said as she led Andy to the ajoining hallway. Sherry opened the last white door at the end of the hall and Andy was taken back. The room was painted a dark purple and the bed was a silver accent. The room was gorgeous and had a vanity table.

"Wow." Andy said.

"Yeah. He takes care of us for sure. If there is anything you need, just let one of us know. I will leave you to it." Sherry said as she met Charlotte at the door. Charlotte had gotten Andy a faux leather dress that did not leave much to the imagination. "Oh thanks Charlotte. Here, this should do it. There are some heels in the closet. All different types of sizes, so whichever you prefer. We will be out here in the lounge if you want to come and hang out." Sherry said.

"Hey Sherry?" Andy asked. Sherry responded with a low hmm. "What if I don't fuck him. Then what?" Andy asked. Sherry sighed.

"Nothing major. But he will most likely kick you out of here, along with your group. But, can I make a suggestion? Maybe give it a chance? I know it's not ideal, but Negan, he does take care of us. And if you take care of him, he will make sure you and your group have everything you need. He's not all bad." Sherry forced herself to say.

"Are you into him?" Andy asked. Sherry looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"No. None of us are. Well except for Ashlynn. She definitely is. But the rest of us, our husbands or boyfriends are all still out in the compound. Working." Sherry said with a sad face.

"My God. I'm sorry." Andy said.

"Don't be. I would rather be his whore than Dwight getting hurt again. Anyway, you take your time and let me know if you need anything. Just keep in mind, Negan will never force himself on you. He doesn't do that. But he will want your attention. When he comes by, we all have to be in the lounge so he can pick. But at night, if he wants you, he will knock just once. I suggest you let him in. It will make life a lot easier for you." Sherry said smiling. Andy nodded as Sherry left and shut the door. Andy pulled on the skanky, skin tight dress and went to the closet for shoes. She placed her combat boots in the corner and noticed a pair of low top Chuck Taylors sitting in the other corner. She picked them up and saw they were size 7's. Exactly her size. She shoved them on and walked out into the lounge. The women looked at her sideways.

"Um, Andy, where are your heels?" Sherry asked.

"I don't do heels." Andy replied smiling. Sherry and the other girls laughed quietly. Except for Ashlynn.

"Oh I get it. Little miss newbie doesn't play by the rules. That should go over well." Ashlynn said with an sharp attitude. Andy looked over.

"No, little miss newbie just doesn't take anyone's shit. No one's." Andy implied. Ashlynn rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Ignore her. She is just threatened by you." Katie said.

"Why?" Andy scoffed.

"It's pretty obvious Negan is really into you. Like more so than anyone. We can tell just by how he looks at you." Amber responded.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean…." Andy started.

"No no! WE don't mind. To be honest, I can't stand him. But I have to keep Mark safe. So I tolerate him." Amber said. Andy nodded and sat down on the sofa. Just then, the scarred man came in. Sherry straightened and looked at him with intense eyes. That must be her husband, Dwight.

"Excuse me ladies, I have to steal Andy. Negan's orders." Dwight said. Andy got up and followed Dwight down the hall to Negan's quarters. Dwight made Andy sit down.

"Just sit here. He will be with you in a second." Dwight said as he left and shut the door behind him. Andy looked around and heard a shower turn off. Moments later, Negan had emerged from the steamy bathroom in nothing but a towel which was wrapped perfectly around his cut waist. His hair was wet and spiky and his chest was glistening from the water. Andy's heart skipped and for a moment, forgot why she hated this guy so much.

"Ah, well good evening doll face. Let me take a fuckin' look at ya." Negan said. Andy willingly stood up and and folded her tiny arms. Negan growled and bit his lip.

"Very nice. I like the shoes. Nice touch." Negan said as he went back into the bathroom. He didn't bother shutting the door but Andy couldn't see anything. He came back out in a pair ot jeans and no shirt. Andy's skin started to twitch.

"What are you going to do with my group?" Andy asked.

"Well, the one girl, uh what the fuck is her name?" Negan asked.

"Lindsey." Andy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah that one, she is heavily sedated right now. She had a fuckin' break down so my medical team put her to sleep for now. The rest of em' are fine. All fine." Negan responded. "So have you given any thought to uh, my proposal so to speak?" Negan asked not breaking his smile.

"Why would I want to do anything you asked me to? I fucking hate you." Andy said. Negan laughed slightly and snaked his way to her.

"Do ya now? You've only known me for a few hours. Maybe I'll fuckin' grow on ya?" Negan said as he towered over Andy. He moved behind her and pressed himself up against her which made Andy involuntarily let out a small moan. "Or maybe, you already kinda like me. You just don't want to fuckin' admit it. Hmm?" Negan whispered into Andy's ear as he snaked his arms around her waist. Something took over Andy and before she knew it, she turned around and crashed her lips to his. This man she barely knew and didn't particularly like was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. Negan wrapped his arms around Andy's small frame and lifted her around him. Andy's dress rode up her legs as she entangled her legs around his hard torso. Negan sat down on the sofa with Andy still attached to him as he ran his hands all over her. Negan fought her tongue with his and smiled into her. He had won and he knew it. Andy didn't care. She just couldn't stop. Maybe she didn't want to either. Negan broke away from her and looked up at her.

"Wow." Negan whispered.

"Yeah." Andy said in a surprised tone. It's like they both figured out that they found their fucked up other half in each other. And it was a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dying Young, Playing Hard

Negan tangled his hands into Andy's hard and lightly pulled her how he wanted her. Andy nipped at Negan's lip and then Andy's shot up, breaking their kiss.

"What? What's wrong?" Negan breathed out. Andy lifted herself off of him and fixed her dress. She buried her head in her hands and growled in frustration.

"This is crazy. I don't even know you! You have multiple wives! Which is totally disgusting by the way. I can't do this. I am not going to compete with those women. They have been nothing but nice to me and I can't…" Andy said as she covered her eyes with her hands. Negan stood up and put his hands on either side of her face, not in a loving way.

"Who said you would be competing?" Negan said as he looked into Andy's blue eyes.

"You killed one of my people. You bashed his head in. How am I supposed to forget that?" Andy cried out. Negan released her and smiled.

"So you are really going to tell me that you have never killed a person before?" Negan asked. "Hmm?" He questioned as he widened his eyes looking for a response. "That's what I thought. You're not so innocent doll." Negan said as he sat back down on the couch.

"Still. I can't do this. You barely know me Negan! You have known me all of what a few hours?" Andy argued.

"Well, that I was trying to fucking do. Get to know ya." Negan said back.

"There is a big difference between getting to know someone and just trying to screw them." Andy spat back.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I am fucking interested in doing both?" Negan argued. Andy rolled her eyes. "Okay so let me get this fuckin' straight. You're only damn concern is that I have more than one woman, yes?" Negan asked.

"Well, that covers a lot of it, yeah." Andy replied. Negan nodded his head.

"Okay, I tell ya what princess. I will put my wives on a temporary lay off so to speak if you promise you will give me a chance. I'm a nice fuckin' guy once you get to know me." Negan said as he stood up.

"Is that it?" Andy asked with her arms folded. "Do you really think I am worth that? That's a lot of pussy variety being traded for just one." Andy smirked. Negan laughed and inched towards her.

"This is true. But I have the weird fucking feeling your worth all of them combined." Negan said as he leaned down a bit to reach Andy's height. Negan breathed into Andy's mouth as her chest heaved. Just as their lips were ready to touch, the bedroom door flew open. Dwight stood there, unsure of what to do. Negan growled and blinked at Dwight in frustration.

"Oh sorry Negan, I'll come back." Dwight said as he turned to leave. Andy turned around and stopped him.

"No it's cool Dwight. We're done here." Andy said as she eyed Negan. Negan smiled.

"Think about what I said darlin'." Negan said as he winked at Andy. This made her heart flutter like a little school girl. Andy rushed out of the room and back to her quarters. The wives were sitting around when she arrived and Sherry shot up to greet her.

"So? How did it go?" Sherry asked. Ashlynn turned her head slightly to eavesdrop.

"Um, I have no idea to be honest. There definitely is something about him. Makes me go weak at the knees." Andy said in a low tone. Sherry's eyes widened.

"Huh. I think that means you actually like Negan. Not because you have to." Sherry said smiling. The other girls laughed and chimed in, except for Ashlynn. Ashlynn shot up and stormed to her room. She slammed the door and this made a few of the girls jump.

"Don't' pay attention to her. She is the only one of us who doesn't have someone else in the camp. She has always had a thing for Negan. But he just likes to….nevermind." Charlotte stopped herself. Andy felt a wave of disappointment. To think of this guy banging someone else just made her stomach drop. Like she didn't have a chance.

That night, the women all ate in their quarters and exchanged stories of their new lives. Andy soon learned that the majority of them didn't really like Negan in a romantic way. They just wanted their boyfriends or husbands to be safe. Andy found it incredibly sad. Not in a rude way, but in a legitimate tragic way. Andy also learned that there was a reason why Negan was the way he was. The girls didn't know the entire story, but from what they knew, he had it rough. Andy wasn't sure what it was about Negan. She had a serious boyfriend, Mike, when the world went downhill. But it took Mike forever to get with her. She was always hard to get. But when it came to Negan, she let her guard completely down.

The next few days were uneventful. Andy still hadn't seen any of her group. She was assured by Dwight that her friends, Casey and Jordan were okay. Sherry confirmed that Dwight was telling the truth. It broke Andy's heart that Sherry and Dwight couldn't be together. She could tell they really loved each other. Ashlynn had made personal jabs at Andy every chance she got. But Andy just laughed at her desperation. Andy did feel a bit guilty. Apparently if you were a "wife", you got special treatment, like extra food. But the girls told her to enjoy it. No one could figure out when and if Negan would propose to Andy or not. They hadn't seen him in days so whatever was going on had to be important.

"So wait, you guys actually marry him? Ceremony and all?" Andy asked Sherry as they sat on the sofa.

"Yeah. It's nothing special but he makes it official. But official doesn't really pertain to this world anymore I guess." Sherry said sounding depressed. "Well, I am gonna go to bed." Sherry continued. The other girls agreed and headed to their rooms.

Andy looked around the room and sighed. It was odd not to have to kill a biter for three days in a row. She almost felt restless. Andy said 'fuck it' to herself and went to her room. She changed into skinny jeans and her boots. She put on a forest green fit hoodie and grabbed her knife that she hid from Negan. She missed her machete. Andy snuck out of the compound with ease. The watch guards weren't exactly bright. Andy headed out into the forest and breathed in the fresh air. She walked slowly as she tried to find any sign of a biter. Just as she was ready to give up, a pack of about three biters shuffled in front of her. Andy didn't hesitate as she ambushed them. She did a double kick to the bigger ones as they snarled. She kicked the smaller one up against the nearest tree and kicked its rotting skull in. She smiled and turned to the other two. They growled at reached for her but she was too quick. Andy ducked and stabbed one in the temple then kicked the other down. She yanked her knife out of the biters skull and jammed the blade into the bigger ones eye. When she was done, she heard slow clapping behind her. She turned and saw Negan standing there with Lucille. A huge grin on his face.

"Nice fucking work doll! I gotta admit, I was worried you wouldn't be able to handle yourself. I was more than fucking prepared to step in but you seem to be pretty decent with a blade. Gotta say, it was pretty hot." Negan said as he slowly approached her. Andy smirked.

"Uh huh. You're not mad I came out here?" Andy asked as she walked towards him. Negan shook his head.

"Nah. Steve said he saw you heading out here and at first I was plannin' on punishing ya pretty good. But, I am thinkin' you came here for a little...release." Negan said as they met in the middle. He towered over her and she could feel his body heat.

"Yeah I did. Can't get it anywhere else." Andy said sarcastically. Negan licked his lips and tried to wrap his arms around Andy's waist. Andy lightly shoved him away.

"Nope, I don't think so dude. You still haven't put the girls on hold. I told you. I am not gonna let you in as long as you have multiple wives. You pick. Either them or me." Andy said smiling. Negan smiled back and laughed.

"Well, now I would be more than willing but how do I know you won't up and dump my ass after I let em' go?" Negan asked. Andy shrugged. This was by far the strangest conversation she had ever had in her lifetime.

"Let's just say I didn't accept your offer so I could get nail polish and trashy magazines." Andy said as she leaned against a nearby tree. Negan shook his head and smiled.

"My fucking God. What is it about you girl? I have been nothing but a womanizing asshole since everything went bad. Then you fucking come along and all I want is you. Every inch of you. So much that I am willing to let all of my ladies go." Negan said as he put his arm on the side of Andy against the tree, blocking her to him.

"I don't know. But I get it. First time I saw you, I knew I was supposed to hate you. But I didn't. You smashed in on my guy's skull. I should be plotting against you." Andy said as she slowly brought down the zipper to Negan's leather jacket.

"Doesn't it bother you? I saw the look on your face when I was finished with him. You didn't even seem bothered. What, blood and guts doesn't bug you?" Negan asked. Andy looked down.

"I don't feel much anymore. I think that is why I am after you. When you are near me, I feel. It's...different. I like the rush." Andy said as she smiled. Negan smiled.

"Yeah. Me too." Negan said as he crashed his lips to Andy's. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and lifted herself up a bit. Andy felt his cold tongue on her lips and instead of letting him in, she pushed him away.

"Let the girls go. Then we'll talk." Andy said as she started to walk away. Negan laughed and followed her. He caught up to her and put an arm around her.

"Jesus fucking Christ girl. You sure know how to give a guy blue balls." Negan joked. Andy laughed.

"It's a gift." Andy said as they stomped through the woods. They saw a biter up ahead and Negan started to walk towards it. Andy pulled him back.

"Let me try." Andy said as she pointed at Lucille. Negan looked at her sideways.

"Uhh. You sure? He's a big one." Negan said as he observed the rogue corpse.

"I've got it." Andy said smirking. She grabbed Lucille out of his grip and approached the rotting body. It snarled and snapped at her. Andy swung the bat back and with brutal force, brought it to the side of the biters head. Since the guy was so far gone, his head just exploded. Andy looked down to be sure she didn't have biter guts on her and sighed when she saw she was in the clear. Negan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are fuckin' amazing. How can someone so small be such a badass. You can't be more than 5'3." Negan said as they reached the compound gate. Andy laughed.

"Excuse me, I am 5'4. Get it right." Andy joked. Negan laughed with her as they headed to their building. Andy looked over and saw Casey and Jordan by a fire pit, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hey, i'll be right back. I haven't talk to them since the other day." Andy said. Negan nodded and headed towards the security tower. Andy approached her friends and they wouldn't make eye contact with her. "Hey guys." Andy said smiling.

"What the hell are you doing with him Andy? He killed Evan. He is holding us here as prisoners! And you're banging him?" Casey argued.

"Case, I am not banging him. He is not all bad. He just has some rough edges. I am going to work on getting fair treatment for everyone and getting rid of that stupid points system. But trust me he's actually a cool guy." Andy said. Casey rolled her eyes.

"So you are actually into him?" Jordan asked. Andy smiled.

"Yeah, I think I am." Andy said with ease.

"You better watch your back Andy. I don't trust him. So now, I don't trust you. Just stay away from us." Casey said as she and Jordan walked away. Andy looked down and shoved her hands in her pockets. She quickly walked back to her building and avoided everyone. Were they right? She honestly wasn't sure. All she knew is that when she was with Negan, her bones electrified and her skin tingled. That's all she needed to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Holding Onto You

Andy woke up the following morning with a splitting headache. She stumbled out of bed and headed to the main room. All of the wives were sitting around drinking coffee. Everyone greeted Andy aside from Ashlynn of course.

"So, you snuck out last night huh? We were shocked the Negan didn't...you know." Sherry said looking down. Andy shrugged.

"I wasn't trying to escape. I just needed some air." Andy said as Charlotte handed her a cup of coffee.

"You know Andy, we were talking. Since you have gotten here, Negan hasn't touched us." Amber said.

"I'm sorry…"Andy said awkwardly.

"No! Don't be sorry. We are actually happy." Sherry exclaimed. "Negan has called for a meeting today in the warehouse. We better get going." Sherry said as she got up. Andy and others got dressed. They headed to the warehouse and gathered in with the huge crowd. Andy caught a glimpse of her group on the other side and got looks that could kill. Andy tried to ignore it and looked up as she heard one of the upper level doors open. Negan came out, Lucille in tow, and stood on the metal bridge above them. He wore the devilish smile that would scare any normal human being. It just gave Andy butterflies.

"Good fucking Morning, Saviors!" Negan boomed. "Now I know you all are wondering what this damn meeting is about. I'll tell ya. That woman right there. Can you come up here Andy?" Negan asked. Andy blushed slightly and worked her way through the crowd. All heads turned towards her and she couldn't help but notice Ashlynn glaring darts through her. Andy finally made it to the metal bridge and looked down. Negan took her hand and smiled even wider. He pulled her in close and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "This woman right here is changing a lot around here. First, I am divorcing all of you down there." Negan said as he pointed Lucille at the wives below. "You can go back to your original hubby's. Doesn't bother me none. Well go on!" Negan exclaimed. All of the wives ran to their significant others and cried with joy. Andy couldn't help but smile. Ashlynn glared up at Andy and stormed out of the warehouse. "Well, I guess not all of em' are happy." Negan whispered to Andy. Andy smiled and put a hand on Negan's chest. "Second, no more points. You all get treated equally." Negan announced. People gasped and turned heads. "I know I know. You may think I am going soft. Maybe in a way I am. This little lady here is doin' somethin' to me for sure. But don't for one minute think I won't bash anyone's head in who deserves it. Old Lucille here still itches for a brain to beat in. You're all fuckin' dismissed." Negan said. Everyone scattered as Negan turned Andy towards him. "Happy?" Negan asked. Andy smiled.

"You could say that." Andy said as she took Negan's face into her small hands. She planted a small kiss on his lips that got drawn out by him. "What are you up to today?" Andy asked.

"Movin' you into my quarters for one thing." Negan said smiling. Andy's eyes widened.

"Oh really? Don't you think that is a big step? What if I say no?" Andy said smiling. Negan bent down and put his lips to her ears.

"I'm not fuckin' askin' doll." Negan said. Andy's arms raised with goosebumps and Negan noticed. He laughed slightly and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later." He said as he brushed past her. Andy smiled and looked down to see Jordan and Casey eyeing her from below. Casey said something to Jordan and they sulked away towards the rest of the group. Andy shook off the feeling of betrayal and guilt. She headed towards her quarters and thought about Negan the whole way. When she got into the main room, Sherry and the other girls were standing around. Sherry ran up to Andy and hugged her tightly.

"Thank God for you Andy." Sherry cried. Andy hugged her back.

"Glad I could help." Andy said smiling. "Are your guys moving in here?" Andy asked as she saw a few of them moving stuff into the hall.

"Yeah, we asked Negan and he said okay." Amber said smiling.

"That's great! Well, you will have an extra room." Andy announced. Ashlynn emerged from the hallway.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ashlynn growled. She walked right up to Andy and fumed. "Who the hell do you think you are? You are here for not even two weeks and you act like you own the place. You don't deserve him." Ashlynn bellowed. Andy stepped forward, not backing down.

"Got a problem with it? Take it up with him." Andy spat back. Charlotte got in the middle.

"Okay ladies. Enough. Andy, I will help you get your stuff. Ashlynn, go cool off." Charlotte ordered. Ashlynn hesitantly stormed to her room and slammed the door. Charlotte helped Andy gather her belongings and head to Negan's quarters. Andy pulled out the room key that Negan had given her before he left and opened the door. They set Andy's stuff down and Charlotte smiled.

"Thank you so much Andy. I don't know how you did it, but I am grateful. I have missed Scott so much. You are an angel." Charlotte said as she hugged Andy tightly. Andy wasn't much of a hugger but she didn't want to be rude. There had been a lot of hugging today, this was exhausting to her.

"No problem." Andy said smiling. Charlotte left and Andy started putting her clothes away in the closet. It felt weird to take something like this so fast. But Andy figured that the end of the world meant end of relationship boundaries and timelines. Once Andy was done putting her stuff away, she grabbed a random book from the shelf and sat on the couch. She began to read the mystery novel and sighed. After a couple hours of reading, Andy was startled by Negan throwing the door open. Andy shrieked slightly and Negan smiled.

"Fuck, you scared me." Andy said as she sat up and put her book down.

"Ah, Stephen King stories scarin' ya doll?" Negan said as he sat Lucille by the bed and shrugged out of his leather jacket. He stood in front of her in his white wife beater and Andy could outline his physique. Andy stood up and was only centimeters from Negan. She could feel the heat from his body.

"Takes a lot to scare me." Andy said as she put a hand on his chest. Negan growled.

"Oh yeah?" Negan asked. Andy nodded and Negan grabbed her by the throat. "How about now?" He teased. Andy smirked and shook her head no. Negan brought her neck up to kiss her. His mouth locked to hers. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her around him. Negan gently laid Andy down onto his giant bed and settled himself between her legs. Their clothes were peeled off, their bodies moved and melted together. Andy wasn't sure how she find this guy. She didn't know how insane he was. She just knew his crazy matched her crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Had to Meet the Devil Just to Know His Name

The next few months were a blur for Andy. Negan and Andy could hardly keep their hands off of each other. Of course, people in The Sanctuary had tested Negan's new side several of course caused several beatings by Lucille had occurred. Casey and Jordan were now complete enemies of Andy. Andy decided not to tell Negan about this due to his being overly protective. Ashlynn was constantly trying to fuck with Andy's position as "Queen" of The Saviors. She had been quite a pain in the ass, but again, out of the kindness of Andy's heart, Andy kept her mouth shut. The other ex-wives were happier than ever. Sherry was pregnant with Dwight's child and they were beyond excited. It was still a tad awkward between them and Negan, but Andy tried to lighten the mood as best she could.

Andy was lying on their bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Andy yelled. A chubby newcomer named Minus came in hesitantly.

"Um, excuse me boss lady but Ms. Charlotte needs to speak to you." Minus said quietly. Andy sat up.

"Send her in." Andy said. Minus nodded and Charlotte came in looking worried. "Hey. What's wrong?" Andy asked sounding worried. Andy motioned for Charlotte to sit down. Charlotte sat down and sighed.

"I think I might be pregnant. I don't know how, I have taken the birth control we have religiously". Charlotte said.

"Okay. Did you go to the infirmary to get tested?" Andy asked sympathetically.

"They are out. The team is already out so we can't tell them." Charlotte said. Andy sighed.

"Okay. I'll go. I need to get out anyway." Andy said as she sat up.

"Oh I don't want you to go out alone." Charlotte argued.

"I'll be fine. I do it all of the time." Andy said quickly. Andy got up and pulled a tight hoodie over her head and shoved her boots on. She grabbed her blade and shoved it in the back of her jeans.

"Thank you Andy. Please be careful." Charlotte said as she left the room with Andy.

"No problem. I will back later okay?" Andy said as Charlotte nodded. Andy headed towards the security main gate and waved at the guy on watch. He nodded as he took a sip of water. Andy walked through the gate and headed east for the overrun hospital down the road. She took out some stragglers on the way and hummed to herself. Once she reached the hospital, she took note of how many biters were inside the main lot. Andy weaved in and out of abandoned cars and finally reached the pharmacy window. She crawled in like she had done many times over the past few months and looked for a pregnancy test. Once she found one, she shoved it in her pocket. It was the only one she could find sadly. Andy headed back out the window and jumped onto the dumpster below her, quietly. She snuck past some biters and was almost to the gate. Just then, she saw Ashlynn snake her way inside the gate.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Andy asked quietly.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago. Bye bitch." Ashlynn said as she busted out a foghorn and laid on it. Andy tried to tackle her and grab it but Ashlynn wiggled her way out of Andy's grip and slid past the gate and pulled the heavy door shut. She chained it and locked it before Andy could stop her. Andy hit the gate hard in frustration. She turned and saw a crowd of biters heading straight for her. Andy looked to her left and found a rogue crowbar and picked it up swiftly. She didn't waste any time knocking biters in their craniums. The crowd was getting too large. Andy hurried on top of an abandoned ambulance truck and growled in frustration.

"Great." Andy said as she sat down. The biters reached far to try and grab her but luckily the truck was tall. After about an hour of doing nothing but sitting on this truck, Andy heard a loud boom. A giant semi-truck had plowed through the hospital gate. It pulled up right next to the ambulance, taking out a bunch of biters in the process. Just then, Andy saw Negan standing on top of the semi. He bent down and extended his hand.

"Need a hand, doll?" He said sarcastically as he smiled at her. Andy reached up and grabbed his hand as he pulled her up with ease. Andy panted as she looked around. Negan grabbed her by the chin and examined her. "You alright?" He breathed out. Andy nodded as he pulled her into a deep hug.

"Ashlynn." Andy growled.

"Huh?" Negan asked as the semi started to move. Andy sat down and gripped the side.

"She baited me. Tried to get me killed." Andy said as she crossed her legs. Negan shook his head as he bit his lip.

"I'm gonna bash the bitch's brains in I swear to God." Negan growled.

"No. She's mine." Andy growled. Negan smiled and sat next to her. He put an arm around her and kissed her head. When they reached the compound, Andy jumped down without even waiting for Negan. She could hear him and the rest of the crew following. She stormed into the dining hall and swung the double doors open. She searched for Ashlynn and finally spotted her. Andy got her hair long hair out of her face and shoved Ashlynn down. Ashlynn abruptly stood back up and yelled as she tried to tackle Andy. Andy grabbed a handful of Ashlynn's hair and swung her around so they were facing each other. Ashlynn got a few lucky swings in.

"Let go of me you stupid bitch!" Ashlynn screamed. Andy smiled and landed a huge blow to Ashlynn's face. She could hear Negan laughing hysterically behind her. Ashlynn landed on the ground and Andy started kicking her. When she stopped, Ashlynn smiled and spit at Andy's feet. Andy straddled her and began punching her. Just then, two strong men grabbed her. They lifted her off of Ashlynn as she protested. The two men let go of Andy and Negan looked at her face. He touched her busted lip and Andy hissed.

"That was so fuckin' hot." Negan said as he wrapped an arm around Andy. Andy wasn't finished with Ashlynn. Andy reached up and grabbed Negan and shoved her mouth to his. He growled into her mouth and held her close. She could hear Ashlynn scoff and Andy smiled. Andy turned to her and panted. "Chill out darlin'. I wanna make an example of her. Come with me." Negan grabbed her hand and led her to the metal bridge. Everyone gathered around to listen.

"LISTEN UP. APPARENTLY SOME PEOPLE DON'T UNDERSTAND WHO THIS LITTLE LADY IS. SHE IS MY QUEEN. SHE IS YOUR OTHER BOSS. SHE IS FUCKIN' ROYALTY IS IN THIS FUCKIN' COMPOUND! ANYONE HAVE AN ISSUE WITH THAT?!" Negan bellowed. Everyone shut up and Ashlynn wiped her mouth of all of her blood. "I guess Ashlynn does. Well, guess what happens to Ashlynn?" Negan asked as he nodded to his top guys. Dwight and Steve grabbed Ashlynn and brought her to her knees. Negan and Andy made their way down to the main level to face her.

"Please don't do this Negan! She doesn't deserve you! She can't give you what you want! But I can!" Ashlynn argued. Andy started to rush her, but Negan stopped her. Negan bent down to her level.

"She gives me what I want every night. She is everything I have ever fucking wanted. And you tried to make her zombie bait today. Not cool Ashlynn." Negan whispered.

"Yeah, too bad it didn't work. I'll get rid of you someday, bitch. Watch." Ashlynn yelled. Before Andy could protest, Negan had hit Ashlynn in the side of the head with none other than Lucille. Everyone gasped in shock. Negan was not keen on killing women or children. Never had been. Ashlynn scalp hung off of her skull as she fainted. Negan landed two more blows to her crushed head and stopped.

"Fellas? Fuckin' clean this up, yeah?" Negan asked as he grabbed Andy's hand. The men nodded and Negan quickly led Andy out of the warehouse.

"Where are we goin'?" Andy asked as she skipped to keep up with his pull.

"I gotta fuck the hell outta you after that little fight you just had." Negan said as he turned around and lifted Andy over his shoulders. Andy laughed as he kicked open the door and threw her on the bed. It was amazing to her that she just witnessed this man beat a woman to death and she still wanted him. Andy was soon distracted by Negan stripping her with eagerness. But she couldn't help but be somewhat terrified of this beautiful man standing in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Just Ride

Andy woke up the following morning and observed the room around her. The room looked like someone had robbed them in the middle of night. Then Andy remembered. She smiled to herself and lifted herself up slightly. She saw a note to the side of her with a bunch of scribbles on it.

'Out on a run. Didn't wanna wake ya. Be good. Xo'

Andy smiled and headed to the shower. She hopped in and made her bathing quick, as usual. They had to use the well and they had to preserve. Andy ran her brush through her hair and pulled on her clothes. She shoved her boots on and walked to the cafeteria. She walked in and everything went silent. All eyes were on her and she tried her best to ignore it. She grabbed a piece of bread and headed back towards her room. She felt uncomfortable. Just as she reached their room, Sherry approached.

"Andy wait! I'm sorry about that. They are just freaked out about yesterday. Just when we thought Negan was turning into a nice guy…" Sherry said sympathetically.

"Negan IS a nice guy. He has to do what he has to do. Ashlynn tried to kill me Sherry. What would you have done?" Andy yelled.

"Don't get me wrong, I am glad that you are okay. Ashlynn was no saint, we all know that. But did she really deserve that?" Sherry asked quietly. Andy looked down.

"Well maybe not. But you have never been leader to a group in this fucked up world. I have. It's horrible. People try to walk on you, people take advantage. Sometimes you have to make the messy decisions." Andy argued. Sherry nodded.

"Okay I get it. I can't really be upset. You are the reason I got Dwight back in one piece." She said trying to smile. Andy forced a smile and watched Sherry walk away. Andy walked in their room and slammed the door. She angrily munched on her piece of bread and pondered. Was Sherry right? Did Negan really have to kill Ashlynn? And so brutally? Andy was no stranger to making tough calls. She had to make plenty when she was leader of her group. But what Negan did was horrible. But what made Andy even more disgusted was the fact that afterwards, she didn't feel anything except excitement. She fucked Negan like there was no tomorrow and she shuddered at her coldness. She knew this world did something to people. It did something to her. She never used to be heartless in any way shape or form. But she could feel it coming on everyday and getting more intense. It scared her but at the same time it made her feel safer. She couldn't help how she felt about Negan. He was funny, smart, caring (towards her at least) and downright hot. He was basically the man of her dreams. No offense to her ex husband who was long dead.

Andy lifted her head when the bedroom door swung open. Negan walked in with Lucille towed behind him. His smiled faded as he saw her.

"Hey doll, what's wrong? What the fuck happened?" Negan said as he sat next to her on their couch. Andy shook her head.

"It's nothing." Andy said trying to sound convincing. Negan eyed her.

"Come on. Fuckin' tell me." He said.

"Nothing, everyone is just looking at me like I am Satan or something." Andy said. Negan nodded his head.

"Yep. That will happen. But until people fuckin know what it's like to be a leader like this, they will never fuckin' understand. That's why we have to show em, yeah?" He said as he lifted her chin with his gloved finger. Andy nodded and kissed him.

"How was the run?" Andy asked as Negan got up and wiggled out of his jacket.

"It was fine. There is a fuckin' group just south of here that has been giving us shit. They have taken out six of us so far." Negan said calmly. Andy blinked quickly.

"What? Why did you not tell me this earlier?" She asked.

"I didn't want to worry you. I also didn't want you going out there on your fucking own for retaliation." Negan said starting to sound annoyed. Andy shook her head.

"Negan, if they are dangerous, you'll need me. I am a good fighter." Andy explained. Negan shook his head.

"I don't know that they are dangerous per se. They are just….way to fuckin' ballsy. Especially that leader of theirs...Rick. He will be a challenge. We just have to fucking show em' who's boss around here." Negan said as he stroked Andy's cheek. He kissed her deeply and growled into her before breaking away. "So don't worry that pretty little head fucking of yours, alright?" he asked. Andy nodded. There was something he was not telling her. That much she knew. She had to find out what. Negan left the room to do his leader filled tasks and Andy thought. If anyone would know what Negan is up to, it would be Dwight. His right hand man. Andy knew if she followed him around a bit, she would eventually find out what Negan was hiding from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Find Me In a Fix

Andy pulled on her combat boots and laced them carefully, yet quickly. Negan usually came back from a run at sundown and the sun was setting into a scorching purple. Andy slowly left their room and locked it behind her. Of course as her luck would have it, she saw her tall and insanely gorgeous lover walking up the winding stairs. He smiled at her with Lucille behind his shoulder.

"Hey beautiful. Where ya goin'?" He said with a devilish grin that made her weak at the knees as he stood in front of her. Andy tried her best to lie.

"I am just gonna go to the mess hall. I am starving." Andy said as she shoved her hands in her back jean pockets. Negan eyed her for a second and then shrugged.

"Alright. Don't be too long." He said as he winked at her and laid a hand on her abs. He kissed her hard and then skipped off into their quarters. Andy hated lying to him but she had to know what this other group was up to and why Negan was so hell bent on keeping her out of it. Andy peaked around the corner of the second main house porch and saw Sherry and Dwight talking.

"What are you thinking, Dwight?! This is kidnapping! You know they will be coming for him. It will be a full on war!" Sherry cried. Dwight sighed and sat her down on the porch swing.

"Sherry, I am handling it. Negan put me in charge of him, I will make sure nothing happens to him. For the most part. I mean, we have to make an example outta him! I have no choice!" Dwight yelled into a whisper.

"Why can't we just leave? We can get out of here and leave all of this behind. Start a life of our own somewhere. Without Negan and his orders." Sherry pleaded.

"We can't Sherry. You don't know what it's like out there! It's not the world you knew. I don't know that I could take care of you without this. Truth be told, we need him. We need Negan." Dwight said as Shelly put her head in her hands.

"Okay. Fine." Sherry said as she stormed off. So Andy knew one thing. Dwight and Negan were holding someone hostage. She knew exactly where they would be keeping this person. Andy headed towards the back building and snuck inside. The concrete walls gave off a cold draft that gave Andy chills. She scaled the quarters until she came across a room that suspiciously had dirt tracks going in and out of it. Andy opened the door that clearly could only be opened from the outside and gasped. A man with dark long hair was cowering in the corner and looked up at her with sad eyes. Andy backed up slowly and hit a hard, tall body. Andy turned and saw Negan staring down at her, clearly not happy.

"What the hell are you doin' in here?" Negan growled.

"Negan, who the fuck is this?" Andy asked.

"He is our fucking prisoner, obviously." Negan mocked. Andy eyed him.

"Yes I see that, but why?" Andy ordered. Negan grabbed her arm and drug her outside of the cell as he slammed the door shut.

"He is part of that group that has been giving us trouble. Not that it's any of your business." Negan said.

"None of my business?" Andy said, taken back.

"What? You think because you are my fucking Queen that you can call the shots? I don't fucking think so." Negan growled. Andy scoffed in disbelief that he was really disrespecting her like this.

"Go fuck yourself." Andy growled as she stormed off. She could hear Negan growl under his breath in frustration, but he stood still. Andy folded her arms and headed for the front gate of the compound. Pete the guy on look out tonight saw Andy coming and stood up from his stool.

"Sorry Miss Andy, too dark to be goin' out alone." Pete said.

"Try to stop me." Andy threatened. He could tell she was in no mood to be told what to do, so he sat back down quickly. Andy turned around and continued. She walked for a few miles, thinking about everything that just happened. She took out a few biters which seemed to help for a minute or two. Then the anger would come back. Just as Andy had decided to turn back to go home, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything slowly went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lie To Me

Andy woke up in a dark room, tied to a metal fold out chair. Her head was pounding and her thirst was unbearable. Andy looked around at her bare surroundings which was close to nothing. Andy started to wiggle and try to loosen the rope tied tightly around her wrists. Just as her chair started to drag a bit on the cold concrete floor, the steel door opened slowly. A man with a rough beard and a gentle face came in and shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about the restraints. We can't trust you sadly, since you are apart of the Savior's." He said sincerely.

"What do you want from me?" Andy asked harshly. She was surprised when he didn't seem taken aback by her reaction.

"Well, nothing really. Your leader has one of our people, Daryl. We just need some sort of leverage to get him back. We have no interest in hurting you, unless we have to. You seem to be of some importance to Negan seeing as how he has already been here looking for you and we haven't even had you for a few hours." The man said.

"Who are you?" Andy asked finally. He laughed shortly.

"Sorry, I'm Rick. Rick Grimes. And you are?" He asked smiling.

"Andy." She replied coldly. He nodded.

"Look I get your pissed. I get it. But Negan started this. He killed two of our people, brutally. And for no apparent reason. One of them was a soon-to-be father. Then they took someone who is like a brother to me. I can't have that. Understand?" He asked. Andy nodded.

"Wait. Negan wouldn't kill people for no reason. Especially someone who was going to be a dad. He may be many things, but a heartless monster isn't one of them." Andy argued. Rick sighed.

"I wish that were true. But give me a second, I will prove it." Rick said as he left and closed the door. A few minutes later, a skinny short haired woman entered with him. "Maggie this is Andy, Andy this is Maggie." Rick said as Maggie sat down in front of And, with her legs crossed in front of her. "I'll give you ladies a second to talk." Rick said as he left the cold room.

"So, you don't believe that your man is a murderous asshole do you?" Maggie asked, with slight destain in her voice.

"He's not…" Andy started. Maggie laughed before she could finish.

"Yes he is. I can tell in your voice. You love him. You love him like I loved Glenn, the man he beat to death. The father of my unborn child." Maggie said with a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Negan is not perfect. He does horrible things, I know. But he would never…"Andy started.

"Well he did. You obviously don't know him very well." Maggie said. Before Andy could object, machine gun rounds started firing off outside the building. Maggie looked over to the high windows and jumped when Rick came in.

"Maggie, they're here. Gun up." Rick warned. Maggie ignored Andy's presence and ran out of the room. The minutes that passed seemed like hours. Finally, a large familiar body came waltzing in.

"Ah there you are doll. They hurt ya at all? I'll gouge their fuckin' eyes out." He said as he untied her restraints.

"Did you kill two innocent people in their group?" Andy asked. Negan stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Yeah. But it wasn't exactly an innocent fucking situation." Negan argued.

"Were they innocent Negan?" Andy asked sternly as he finished with the ropes. He groaned and helped her to her feet.

"Just let it go doll. Doesn't fucking concern you." Negan said as he grabbed her arm with his free hand of Lucille. Andy yanked her arm away and scoffed.

"No. I won't let it go! One of those men was a dad to be Negan! You left Maggie a widow!" Andy yelled. Negan ignored her slightly as he checked the corner and turned back as he rolled his eyes.

"Is Maggie that short haired thing? Yeah I guess I did. Had to make my point though." Negan argued.

"Well, let me make my point too. I'm staying." Andy argued. Negan laughed and lifted her up without warning. He hoisted her tiny body over his shoulder and completely ignored her protests. As they progressed down the hall, Andy still fighting Negan's hold, Rick came to the other end of the long hallway.

"HEY! Let her GO!" Rick bellowed. Negan turned around and chuckled.

"I don't think so Rick. You stole something from me. Time to take it back." Negan said. Andy scoffed and started pounding on Negan's back.

"PUT ME DOWN. I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY, ASSHOLE!" Andy yelled. Negan set her down and stared at her.

"Fine." Negan said softly. He turned to Rick and blinked. "You can have her." Negan said as he snaked away. Andy blinked back a tear and turned to Rick who was walking towards her.

"You okay?" Rick asked. Andy nodded and looked away. She couldn't believe that the one man she trusted was not only a monster, but left her to the enemy. Or supposed enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: See Me Now

A few weeks had passed at Alexandria. Andy had learned a lot about Negan and the horrible things he had done to these people. As much as Andy wanted to hate him, she couldn't. In reality, she missed him. But no matter how tough she may have been, she couldn't condone the things Negan had done. Andy had been helping Rick and the others run the camp, Negan and the rest of the Savior's had not shown up once. Andy and the others had decided to take the fight to The Savior's. To end this once and for all. Andy was in the armory, organizing the guns when Daryl came in.

"Hey, Rick wanted me to tell you that we are headed to The Savior's camp tomorrow morning. You ready for that?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, I am. I have no problem kicking Negan's ass at this point." I said. Daryl scoffed.

"You're tiny. I don't know how you expect to take him on." Daryl said. Andy rolled her eyes.

"I know what I am doing. But thanks for the insight." Andy said smiling, with sarcasm in her voice. Daryl smiled slightly.

"Alright well, get some sleep. We leave at daybreak." He said as he left the armory. Andy knew she had to be ready. It was time to take Negan out. She knew she had to do it. Rick had said he wanted to be the one to kill Negan. But Andy honestly wasn't sure if she could let someone hurt Negan. It didn't make sense but she knew she couldn't. Andy went to sleep that night and dreamt of Negan.

The group headed towards the camp of The Savior's and Andy knew it would get ugly. They reached the camp and took out the guards at the gate. It was a full force attack and was not a quiet one. Andy headed through the camp and knew here he would be. She headed to his quarters quickly, knowing he would have heard the commotion. Andy shimmied up the fire escape outside the building and reached Negan's window. Andy lifted the window and headed through the bathroom window. She saw Negan waiting for her in the bedroom.

"Took ya long enough doll." Negan said as he stood in his black jeans and no shirt. Andy's heart raced.

"You've done bad things babe. I can't let you live." Andy said hesitantly. Negan laughed.

"Oh really? Then bring it on sweetheart." He challenged.

"No holding back?" Andy asked. He shook his head no. Andy ran to him and tackled him to the ground. She straddled him and punched him repeatedly. Negan laughed but only gave her three punches before he pushed her off of him and punched her hard in the jaw. He pushed her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as he yanked her hair and hit her head against the wall.

"You fucking done, doll?!" Negan bellowed. Andy looked at him and his bleeding lips. She couldn't stop herself. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. He laughed into her mouth as he ripped her top off. "Goddamn I missed you." Negan growled into her mouth.

"Shut up." Andy growled back. She let him yank her head back and he sucked around her neck. He lifted her and threw her on the bed. Andy pulled at his belt and pulled it off. Negan pushed her back done roughly and in one swift motion, pulled her jeans off as she had already yanked her boots off. He wasted no time and thrust into her like she was nothing. She gasped in pain and kissed him hard. He pulled out of her and flipped her around. Andy held on tight to the metal headboard as Negan rode her hard. He pulled her hair back so her face was near his. He bent down and whispered, "You will NEVER fucking leave me again. Do…" He said with each thrust. "You….Under….Stand?!" He yelled.

"YES!" Andy said as he thrust one final time into her. They both went over the edge and instead of laying next to her, he got up and got dressed, quickly. He grabbed Lucille and turned to the spent Andy.

"Stay." He ordered. She nodded. He closed the door behind him and she heard it lock on the other side.


End file.
